


high-rise

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Earthquakes, Gen, Modern AU, Natural disaster au, i tried looking some stuff up but i've never experienced an earthquake so, it is what it is, other uchiha are mentioned lol, shisui is a business man and haku is his intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Shisui's day generally consists of messing with the Nara lady across the street, being forced to work by his Intern, Haku, and trying his best to act like an adult. They do not typically consist of natural disasters that threaten everyone and everything he loves.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui & Haku
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	high-rise

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6: Natural Disaster AU / Shisui + Haku

Uchiha Shisui leaves for work the same as he always does. Out of the house by 8am, arriving just before 8:30. As much as he likes to fool around, he’s never been one to be tardy like his cousin. Working for his family business means that they’ll probably afford him some leniency, but he doesn’t need that when he can be a fully functioning adult all on his own— _ sorry Obito. _

He walks into the tall, spotless building at 8:23am on the dot. Sunlight streams through the wall to wall windows, curving over his pale features and bouncing off his slicked back curls. Shisui sends the secretary at the desk an award winning smile just to see her turn bright red. 

“Uchiha-san.”

Yuki Haku materializes by his side, immaculately dressed in a suit as usual, a folder under one arm and Shisui’s coffee order in the other hand. 

“Jeez, how many times have I told you to call me Shisui.” He gripes, taking the coffee and at least four huge gulps of the extremely sugary hazelnut concoction before continuing. “There’s like, over sixty other  _ Uchiha-san’s _ here. I will not be reduced to a name with no face. I mean, look at me!”

Haku’s serene expression doesn’t change. “Sure.”

Shisui pouts. “You’re my intern. You’re supposed to listen to me.”

“I am listening.”

“But you’re not actually doing what I say.”

Haku smiles and a choir of angels is singing somewhere in the stratosphere. “Listening and complying are two different things.”

Shisui laughs around the rim of his coffee, lips tugging into a roguish smile. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

They make their way to the elevators. Shisui’s office is on the twenty-fourth floor, high enough that he gets an excellent view of the city below—and an obnoxious view of the other high-rises and their occupants. The only good thing to come out of that was the various hilarious exchanges involving white board markers and laser pointers with a woman in the Nara building across the street.

Haku opens the folder while they make the steady descent upwards. “You have a meeting with Itachi-san at 1pm today, he said he’d pay for lunch.”

“Wait, wait, wait, why does  _ he _ get Itachi-san and I get  _ Uchiha-san?” _

“...afterwards, the Uzumaki CEO requested you specifically for—”

“Don’t just ignore the question! I’m very offended!”

Haku continues to ignore the question, “—discussion about the joint APP project. Apparently you endeared yourself to her when you, and I quote,  _ drank six glasses of Soju and started break dancing on the table.” _

The Uchiha clears his throat. “You know, I don’t remember most of that. How weird.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Haku replies in a tone that is unfairly angelic and painfully dry. He has  _ insulting you without insulting you _ down to an art. Shisui remains exceedingly impressed.

The elevator dings gently, coming to a subtle stop. Soundlessly, the doors open and the two of them exit. He really should start taking the stairs more to keep in shape, but twenty-four flights is  _ a lot _ and his back already hurts just thinking about it. Twenty-six and already aching like an old man….

He rubs his shoulder. Maybe he should go to a chiropractor. Or a masseuse.  _ Yes, a massage would be amazing.  _

“Haku, find out where I can get a massage.”

The younger man levels him with a frightfully kind stare. Shisui comes to the realization that the other was talking about something work related and he hasn’t been listening at all.

“Hm. Uh, were you saying something?”

“Would you like me to repeat it,  _ Uchiha-san?” _

Shisui clears his throat, “You know, I deserve that one.”

* * *

The thing is, Shisui doesn’t make it to his 1pm lunch appointment with Itachi. No. At around noon exactly, an hour after Haku had taken away his last whiteboard marker so he’d stop writing messages on the window to the Nara lady across the way, the world shakes. It starts as a soft rumble, almost enough to be ignorable if he weren’t on the twenty-fourth floor. The idea of an accident being big enough to shake a whole building is preposterous.

Then it gets worse. The trembling picks up, to the point where his desk and knick-knacks vibrate and clatter, some pens spilling across the ground. He grips his desk, feet planted so harshly against the ground it’s like he’s the passenger in a car with a terrible driver, reflexively trying to hit brakes that aren’t there.

“Earthquake?” He gasps in shock. Suddenly every precautionary rule about earthquakes flees his mind. Does he stay here? Does he run to the first floor? To the roof? No, no, under a sturdy surface. It’s not safe enough to move just yet.

“Haku!”

His intern—and jeez, the kid is only nineteen and so small, no matter how professional he tries to look. Haku looks like a child. Like he’s just entered high school. Baby-faced and pretty, androgynous to the point of hilarious confusion and barely two inches over five feet. Shisui still feels like a kid some days, still feels like a lost high school freshman. You get to a point in your life where it feels like your mind just stops aging, but your body doesn’t get the memo.

Shisui is the adult here. He has to act like it.

Haku crawls over on all fours, the shaking so bad that portraits are falling from the wall and ominous creaking noises echo in their ears. Shisui grasps the younger man’s arm and pulls him under the desk. Forgetting about propriety for a moment, they both manage to huddle under the affixed surface, hands grasping the sturdy legs. Shisui is suddenly very glad he doesn’t have one of those flimsy, high-tech looking glass desks. There’s an odd noise, followed by a spray of water as the sprinklers go off. 

The best thing about Haku is that he’s not one to slip straight into panic mode. The kid has the most rational mind—he thinks everything through before it ever leaves his mouth or shows on his face. 

They don’t scream.

They don’t flail.

They hold tight and  _ breathe,  _ ignoring the water beginning to soak the floor and their clothes. Shisui tries to remember more steps, more rules to follow when it comes to earthquake safety. They’re in a high-rise building, it’s absolutely  _ not  _ safe enough to stay here if this goes on, not with the way he hears the windows tremble and the floors moan. Then again—skyscrapers are built to withstand earthquakes, or at least to be more resilient against them.

It stops.

The stillness is incredibly quiet, only interrupted by their harsh breaths. Shisui gets out from under the desk. After a second, Haku follows. The sprinklers haven’t stopped yet. 

“Shaking has stopped, but we should evacuate.” Shisui says. “Stay away from the windows.”

Haku probably knows more about building safety and evacuation routines than Shisui does, but he just nods and follows. It feels a little too serious for jokes. Shisui is good at fixing the mood, but he also understands the need for a time and place. 

(Sorry again, Obito.)

They make their way out of Shisui’s office and into the hall, where the faint beeping of the fire alarm from a few floors down can be heard. Anything hanging on the walls is on the floor, shards of glass from picture frames coating the floor. Potted plants are knocked over, some shattered and spilling dirt and ceramic pieces everywhere. 

“Watch your step.” Shisui murmurs, carefully picking his way down the hall and to the stairs. It’s probably not something that needs to be said. But he feels better when he does. Dealing with people younger than him always makes him feel like a secret soccer mom.

“Shisui, maybe we should wait.”

“Hm?” He glances back. “Wait—what did I say about the windows!”

Haku doesn’t look at him, standing at the floor-to-ceiling window in the hall, so close his nose almost touches it and his breath fogs up the glass. There’s a troubled expression on his pretty face. “I have a bad feeling.”

Shisui approaches furtively, peering out the window and down to the city below. It looks like chaos, people running around everywhere, a car crashed into a fire hydrant—cracks in the pavement and a shattered bus stop, glass glittering like spilled diamonds in the sun. 

_ So much for the Stay Calm part of evacuation. _

“The building is probably okay, it was built up to code. Uchiha don’t spare any expense when it comes to the safety of their people, and I’m not just saying that because I  _ am _ one.” He puts a hand on Haku’s arm, gently trying to tug the other man away from the window. “But for safety’s sake, we should leave and get far, far away from areas with giant buildings that could crush us if the earth decides to crack like an egg. Plus, I need to find Itachi—”

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He’d almost forgotten about the thing.

_ Message from unknown sender. _

“What?” He mutters, unlocking his phone.

(UNKNOWN)  _ Get to the top floor now. Do not evacuate. Tell everyone to get up to the highest levels. I mean it, you idiot Uchiha. TSUNAMI INCOMING. — Nara _

The blood drains from Shisui’s face, and he’s already pretty pale to begin with. He sprints back to his office without a word, barely hearing Haku’s surprised shout.

“Shisui!”

He throws the door to his office back open and bolts to his desk, skidding on glass. The phone was knocked to the ground, the receiver off the hook but attached by a cord. He drops to his knees and pulls it up to his ear. 

“Maintenance?” He mutters to himself. “Fugaku?”

Haku drops beside him. “What? What is it?”

“Tsunami incoming.” He grits his teeth. “Who has access to the intercom?”

“Security.” Haku replies with the faintest tremble. “Are you sure about…”

“I’ve never heard of a Nara lying about this kind of thing.” He replies, half delirious. All he can think about is his family—Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku,  _ everyone, _ evacuated to the ground levels, on the streets and not even knowing that a wave is about to crush them. “She’s working for a company with the best scientists in the world. If she’s wrong, I’ll eat my excessively expensive designer shoes.”

“So you admit they’re excessive?”

Shisui laughs, his heart rate falling out of severe panic mode. 

The phone connects. He’d used the priority number. 

“Security? This is Uchiha Shisui. I’m gonna need you to put a message on blast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow / Support me on [Tumblr](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/) and let me know if you'd like to see more of this AU!


End file.
